Em Tempos de Paz
by Louise von Dini II
Summary: Uma série com cinco pequenos contos drabbles com os temas COMEÇO, INTENSIDADE, SILÊNCIO, OBSESSÃO e SAUDADE. Cada um com um casal diferente.
1. I Começo

Olá. Este conjunto de cinco pequenas estórias é a resposta a um desafio de drabbles proposto no fórum Saint Seiya Yaoi (o qual pode ser visto aqui: .?mforum=ssdforum&showtopic=1415&mforum=ssdforum&st=0).

Este capítulo recebeu a nota 7,5 (sete e meio).

**EM TEMPOS DE PAZ**

**I - COMEÇO**

Em tempos de paz...  
... vivemos mais para nós mesmos. Dedicamo-nos aos nossos prazeres. Semeamos as nossas vontades. Descobrimos aquelas coisas que ficaram escondidas em lugares profundos da nossa alma ou simplesmente aquelas que não tivemos tempo nem oportunidade para observar. Desprendemos nossos corações e os entregamos a outros. Desconhecidos outros. E o que eles farão com ele é o eterno mistério.  
Quando as batalhas terminam, quando todo o sangue que precisou ser derramado já secou sobre a terra, quando a deusa está segura, nesse momento, nós paramos e pensamos: e agora?  
E tudo o que nos resta é nossa própria companhia. Nas conversas ao entardecer, relembramos nossas batalhas; nas camas ao anoitecer nos entregamos uns aos outros. Porque no mundo lá fora não há espaço para pessoas como nós.  
Somos nosso próprio refúgio.  
Ele tem esses olhos profundos, de quem tem muito a dizer, mas não sabe como começar. Sua mão treme tão levemente quanto as folhas da oliveira tocadas pela brisa. E tem essa voz muito antiga e grave para alguém tão novo.  
Ele é para quem eu dei meu coração, mesmo sem que ele soubesse.  
O seu primeiro nome é difícil de pronunciar. Alexei. Ele cheira meus cabelos como se cheirassem a flores, mas eu estou suado e sujo de um treino que ainda nem havia terminado. E o motivo de não tê-lo continuado foi porque ele veio aqui, no meio do bosque, onde eu estava sozinho e disse-me uma simples frase, como quem fala sobre uma teoria que não pode provar, mas da qual tem toda a certeza do mundo.  
Ele disse que me amava.  
E sua expressão era tão consternada, sua voz tão vacilante, que eu só poderia imaginar que ele guardava isso dentro de si por muito tempo, embora eu não possa realmente dizer quanto. Pelo simples fato de que eu nunca havia notado.  
Eu não sabia. Nunca poderia ter imaginado. Talvez eu tenha passado tanto tempo pensando no que sentia em relação a ele que nunca me dei ao trabalho de tentar saber o que ele de fato sentia em relação a mim.  
Mas agora eu sei. E é estranho começar assim, como quem começa uma conversa de bar. Dizer "eu te amo" e esperar uma resposta tão objetiva quanto. Isso me assusta. E não poderia ser de outra forma, não é fácil para mim pôr em palavras aquilo que guardei tão bem aqui dentro.  
Ele percebe, diz que não preciso responder. Mas eu quero, tenho a resposta na ponta da língua. No entanto é preciso muito tempo, muito esforço, para poder finalmente dizer.  
− Eu também sinto algo... alguma coisa por você.  
Não qualquer coisa, na realidade. Não qualquer sentimento. Mas esse "algo" que pode, no final, tornar-se tudo. Essa "coisa" que não poderia ser dada a ninguém do mundo lá fora tamanha é a responsabilidade de carregá-la. Este sentimento estranho que eu dei a ele sem jamais esperar que um dia essa semente fosse brotar e começar a crescer.


	2. II Intensidade

Olá. Este conjunto de cinco pequenas estórias é a resposta a um desafio de drabbles proposto no fórum Saint Seiya Yaoi (o qual pode ser visto aqui: .?mforum=ssdforum&showtopic=1415&mforum=ssdforum&st=0).

Este capítulo recebeu a nota 9 (nove).

**EM TEMPOS DE PAZ**

**II - INTENSIDADE**

Em tempos de paz...  
... desejamos ardentemente a guerra. O calor da batalha esquenta nossos corpos, as lutas pela sobrevivência regozijam nossas almas. Lutamos porque nascemos para isso. Lutamos porque temos algo a defender. Mais que Athena, mais que a Terra. Defendemos nossos desejos egoístas, porque, afinal, somos ainda humanos. E como tais, cedemos àquilo que nos dá prazer.  
Mas quando não há mais nada que nos ameace. Quando, afinal, já passamos por todas as provações, ficamos deslocados. Alguns se rebelam, outros se retiram para os lugares ermos e outros ainda enlouquecem.  
E para não enlouquecer tive que fazer minha própria guerra, porque embora a paz fosse boa e desejável, era terrivelmente tediosa.  
Meu inimigo foi escolhido a dedo. E nossos campos de batalha eram nossas camas.  
Camus era tudo que eu jamais quis ser. Tedioso, idiota, metido, presunçoso. Ele sempre acreditava ser melhor do que os outros, sentado à sombra das árvores lendo seus livros de filosofia. A presença dele ao mesmo tempo me irritava e me alegrava. Desde mais novos, desde que chegou ao Santuário, ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Não porque tivéssemos alguma coisa em comum, nem porque nos interessássemos pelos mesmos assuntos. Nós éramos os melhores amigos porque a despeito de nossas diferenças, a despeito de todas as brigas diárias, no fundo, nós nos entendíamos.  
Mas eu sempre adorei brigar com ele. Vê-lo perder a cabeça era o melhor espólio de guerra que eu poderia conquistar. Nossas disputas eram acirradas, intensas, fatais e eu não sei bem a partir de quando elas foram parar na cama.  
Entre suor e saliva, entre mordidas e puxões, prazer e dor, a linha que separava caricias de castigos era tão tênue quanto a que a distinguia paixão de ódio.  
Ele tinha esse jeito de me tocar estranho, como se quisesse arrefecer um fogo descontrolado à força. Às vezes eu cedia, tentado pelas suas carícias, pelo tom de sua voz ao meu ouvido. E por algum tempo deixava-o acreditar que tinha me vencido até que eu me cansava e deixava claro, bem claro, que todos os esforços que ele fizesse seriam em vão. Porque eu nunca cederia totalmente a um francês metido a intelectual.  
Geralmente nossas noites terminavam aí, numa briga que acordava todo o Santuário. E eu costumava voltar para casa coberto de gelo, mas não sem antes deixá-lo paralisado por um tempo. Depois de dois ou três dias, porém, tudo voltava ao normal, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Essa era nossa excitante e incansável rotina.  
Às vezes, somente às vezes, nós parávamos para pensar sobre esse estranho relacionamento que tínhamos, mas por mais que tentássemos, nunca conseguimos chegar a um consenso. Se nós nos amávamos, nos odiávamos ou se simplesmente nos aturávamos mutuamente, essa é a grande questão que nenhum de nós jamais conseguiu e provavelmente nunca conseguirá responder.  
O que nós dois sabíamos com toda a certeza era que um precisava do outro. Para amar ou odiar. Para brigar ou levar para a cama.


	3. III Silêncio

Olá. Este conjunto de cinco pequenas estórias é a resposta a um desafio de drabbles proposto no fórum Saint Seiya Yaoi (o qual pode ser visto aqui: .?mforum=ssdforum&showtopic=1415&mforum=ssdforum&st=0).

Este capítulo recebeu a nota 9 (nove).

**EM TEMPOS DE PAZ**

**III - SILÊNCIO**

Em tempos de paz...  
...cultivamos nossa humanidade. Somos tão humanos quanto qualquer um que caminhe sobre a Terra. Suscetíveis aos prazeres e às dores, nos deslumbramos e nos desiludimos. Ocupamos nosso tempo com tarefas simples ou treinamentos complexos. Aproveitamos para apreciar a natureza e a vida humana que batalhamos para proteger, às vezes sacrificando nossas próprias vidas.  
Nesses tempos sem guerra tudo é estranhamente silencioso. Não há gritos, não há estrondos de golpe contra golpe, nem de templos ruindo ante nossos olhos. No Santuário o dia amanhece e anoitece tranqüilo, como se fosse ele a nos admirar. E no silêncio dos nossos aposentos dormimos e temos sonhos inquietos.  
Mas num desses templos há um de nós que quase nunca dorme, embora mesmo desperto ele pareça envolto num sono tranqüilo e profundo.  
Quando meus pesadelos atormentam-me à noite − o sangue, os urros, as mortes − sigo até onde ele está buscando obter um pouco da paz que ele carrega consigo. No salão do templo de Virgem, sento-me ao seu lado, na difícil posição de lótus e procuro encontrar a tão sonhada tranqüilidade.  
O cosmo dele é como uma fogueira, iluminando meus pensamentos, esquentando meu corpo resfriado pelas brisas gregas. E, silenciosamente, ele permite que eu compartilhe dessa energia. Silenciosamente nós passamos a noite até que eu caia no sono.  
Quando acordo pela manhã, ele está sempre no mesmo lugar.  
Desde que as batalhas acabaram nós nunca trocamos uma palavra. Mal nos conhecemos e nunca nos demos ao trabalho. Acho que, na realidade, isso jamais foi necessário.  
Shaka é como um deus na Terra. Ele carrega o peso de conhecer verdades que eu jamais poderia contemplar. Ele está acima de meros mortais como eu que ainda estão longe de findar seu ciclo de mortes e renascimentos. Eu não sei dizer se ele é de fato uma encarnação de Buda, nem posso sequer supor o que se passa em sua cabeça. O que eu sei é que me sinto bem estando ao seu lado e que me acostumei a passar as noites deitado no chão do seu templo, às vezes mesmo quando não tenho nenhuma inquietação.  
Talvez, inebriado da bem-aventurança da iluminação, ele nunca sequer tenha prestado atenção que passo quase todas as noites ao seu lado. Por muito tempo essa dúvida ficou em minha cabeça.  
Certa noite notei que ele estava muito magro. Imaginei que ele não comia há dias, tão compenetrado que deveria estar em sua meditação. Na noite seguinte coloquei ao seu lado uma tigela de arroz com legumes. Ele não pareceu notar. Então sentei-me para meditar e acabei dormindo, como sempre.  
Na manhã seguinte a tigela estava vazia e sobre mim havia um cobertor. Ele, no entanto, continuava no mesmo local.  
− Você se move ainda... − murmurei, mais para mim mesmo.  
Peguei a tigela e preparei-me para voltar ao meu templo. Antes de sair, porém, pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, ouvi sua voz.  
− Não sou um deus. Ainda sou humano.


	4. IV Obsessão

Olá. Este conjunto de cinco pequenas estórias é a resposta a um desafio de drabbles proposto no fórum Saint Seiya Yaoi (o qual pode ser visto aqui: .?mforum=ssdforum&showtopic=1415&mforum=ssdforum&st=0).

Este capítulo recebeu a nota 9 (nove).

**EM TEMPOS DE PAZ**

**IV - OBSESSÃO**

Em tempos de paz...  
...cortejamos a morte. Lambuzamo-nos em nosso próprio sangue, causamos nossas próprias dores, nos entregamos aos nossos prazeres mórbidos nas sombras de nossos quartos.  
Como eu, somente ele. Os outros não são como nós, não nos entendem. Julgam-nos por nossos gostos peculiares, pelas coisas que fizemos no passado e das quais já nos arrependemos. Prometemos à deusa não destruir mais vidas inocentes, nem derramar sangue desnecessário e em troca ela nos deu uma segunda chance.  
Mas isso não nos torna santos.  
O gosto do sangue, seu cheiro, seu brilho quando escorre das veias ainda nos atrai. Temos prazer em causar dor. E se não podemos fazer isso com os protegidos de Athena, contentamo-nos em buscar nossos prazeres juntos.  
Nossas noites são vermelhas: do veludo dos lençóis, das rosas nos jarros e do sangue que verte de seu braço onde fiz um corte com minhas próprias unhas. Ele deita na cama. Eu aperto seus pulsos com firmeza.  
Nós não trocamos palavras gentis. Não nos damos a sentimentalismos. Não é disso que precisamos.  
Na urgência do seu corpo, ele geme. Seus cabelos espalham-se pela cama, como uma onda, seus pés se contorcem nos lençóis. Despido, ele é como qualquer homem. Embora tenha essa estranha e suave delicadeza que se mistura com suas poucas curvas tipicamente masculinas. Ele é exoticamente belo. E fica ainda mais quando sangra, quando faz essa expressão de prazer e dor.  
Passo a língua em seu sangue e beijo seus lábios. Ele entra em êxtase. Nosso sexo é violento e nossas noites, selvagens. Seu corpo é privilégio unicamente meu, marcado por minhas unhas e dentes.  
Nosso pacto é selado com sangue, suor e sêmen.  
Deitado na cama, exausto, ele dorme, enquanto fumo um cigarro vendo a noite passar silenciosa. Em seu sono ele remexe-se inquieto, murmura alguma coisa numa língua que não entendo. Move-se de uma forma sensual, como se mesmo em sonho continuasse o que tínhamos acabado de fazer. Mas seja lá o que ele murmura, não é meu nome.  
Com quem ele está sonhando? Talvez um dos vários amantes que já deve ter tido. Quantos poderiam ser? Dezenas talvez, ele nunca me disse, eu nunca perguntei.  
Ele está excitado em seu sono, posso ver claramente. E isso me irrita, porque não sou eu, dentro de sua cabeça, que o deixo assim. Não sou eu e não pode ser outro.  
Pego-o pelos cabelos e o faço acordar. Ele se assusta pelo despertar abrupto.  
− Eu não permito que você sonhe com outro − digo-lhe e o faço olhar bem em meus olhos.  
Ele tira minhas mãos de seu cabelo com um gesto delicado, mas com força. Diz que não sabe do que estou falando, que não se lembra de ter sonhado com outra pessoa. Deita-se novamente e puxa-me pelo braço para dormir com ele.  
− Você está ficando paranóico − ele murmura.  
Talvez eu esteja. Mas não poderia ser de outra forma, com semelhante criatura ao meu lado, cuja beleza é digna de seu nome.


	5. V Saudade

Olá. Este conjunto de cinco pequenas estórias é a resposta a um desafio de drabbles proposto no fórum Saint Seiya Yaoi (o qual pode ser visto aqui: .?mforum=ssdforum&showtopic=1415&mforum=ssdforum&st=0).

Este capítulo recebeu a nota 10 (dez) e ganhou o primeiro lugar.

**EM TEMPOS DE PAZ**

**V - SAUDADE**

Em tempos de paz...  
...somos nossos piores inimigos. Relembramos nossas tragédias do passado, nossas antigas ambições. Às vezes sonhamos com isso e tentamos desesperadamente deixar esses pensamentos de lado para não cairmos na tentação de repetirmos os mesmos erros.  
Nossos amigos nos perdoaram e nos deixam participar de suas vidas. Mas e nós? Será que um dia seremos capazes de nos perdoar? Os erros que cometemos não foram quaisquer erros. Eles custaram vidas humanas. E algumas delas foram valiosas para nossos amigos.  
Na casa de Gêmeos, quando estamos sozinhos, tentamos ocupar nossas mentes com outras coisas. Tentamos ter uma vida normal, embora tenhamos plena consciência de que não a merecemos.  
Saga está sempre com os olhos perdidos no vazio. Ele está mais afundado nessa lama do que eu, embora devesse ser o contrário. Tudo o que eu fiz foi conscientemente. Mas o que ele fez nada mais foi do que um trágico resultado de um descontrole mental. Todas as noites ele dorme temendo que Ares acorde em seu lugar.  
Digo-lhe que não deixarei isso acontecer. Que nós devemos vigiar um ao outro para não cometermos os mesmo erros novamente.  
− Você sempre foi o melhor de nós dois − confesso-lhe.  
Ele nega. Diz que quando éramos mais novos nós éramos iguais. Que naquele tempo não tínhamos nos corrompido, que nós dois éramos melhores juntos. Ele sentia falta daquela época e eu também. Nós éramos os melhores irmãos e amigos que poderiam existir. Nós nos bastávamos.  
− Você lembra? Nós dormíamos juntos até depois dos quinze anos − tentei animá-lo. Ele esboçou algo como um sorriso.  
− Nós fazíamos coisas que irmãos jamais fazem − retrucou.  
Silêncio.  
A juventude é sempre uma época que lembramos com nostalgia. Não haviam disputas, não haviam deuses, nem maiores ambições do que estarmos vivos e juntos no dia seguinte.  
− Nós nos amávamos − declarei.  
Ele olhou-me no fundo dos olhos e depois virou o rosto.  
− Quando foi que começamos a nos distanciar?  
Ele não sabia. Eu também não.  
Foi nessa época que comecei a ficar louco...  
Mas por que relembramos isso? Essa saudade, essa nostalgia, não tem utilidade agora. Nós estamos juntos de novo, afinal, embora não sejamos mais os mesmos. E aquela época não vai mais voltar por mais que pensemos nela.  
Resta-nos conviver com o peso dos nossos erros e agradecer por estarmos juntos agora, mais uma vez, e podermos ajudar um ao outro. Resta a mim confessar a ele que de tudo que mais me arrependo foi de um dia ter posto minhas ambições acima do meu amor por ele.  
Nossas mãos se entrelaçam. Ele tem esses olhos ao mesmo tempo iguais e diferentes dos meus e esse corpo que há muito tempo não vejo descoberto. No escuro do quarto, nus, nós nos abraçamos e dormimos, quietos e satisfeitos pela mera companhia do outro. Será sempre assim daqui para frente, como sempre foi desde o ventre de nossa mãe.


End file.
